


Water

by Rosypie3



Series: Pan Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, Original work - Freeform, This Is STUPID, god why did I share this GARBAGE, im sorry ya’ll are reading my shitty vent poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosypie3/pseuds/Rosypie3
Summary: A poem about being LGBTQ+ with a non accepting mom. (Yes this is a vent you lil-shit)





	Water

The sound of your ignorance and prejudice rushing into my ears is deafening  
I’m sorry if I’m only trying to defend who I am

I’m trying to get through to you; trying to make you understand  
But still the rushing continues on  
“It’s just a phase” you shout back  
The rushing in my ears doubles  
I see how it is. 

I am a sponge here to soak up why I’m the one in the wrong  
I fear if I soak up any more I’ll burst.  
Cave. 

If the rushing gets any louder I might believe the bullshit that ever flows from your mouth. 

I know you just need time to adjust but how much time before I adjust to “just a phase” first? 

Self doubt is trickling in

I feel it every time you let the floodgates of your opinion of who I am flow forth

The doubt is sinking into me like stones  
Soon I will be too heavy to float and I’ll sink.  
I’ll sink into the false comfort of the idea that “maybe she’s right”  
“Maybe this will pass, and I’ll be normal again”

this is my normal  
I’m not a broken boat needing to be patched. 

I’ll wait.  
Wait for the day you finally understand that I’m already whole.  
That I don’t need fixing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this I love you. Feel free to comment literally anything you want (literally anything. You can comment how much you hate this or think it’s stipid that’s inderstandable if it’s not your cup of tea). I live for feedback!


End file.
